The present invention relates to a method for the production of salmon growth hormone using a synthetic gene in yeast or E. coli.
Up to now high protein content feed or hormonal steroids have been added to the feed used at fish farms in order to elevate the efficiency of the feed. It has been found in developed nations including the U.S.A. that the steroid, however, is not metabolized immediately but remains in the fish for a long time after ingestion. The presence of the steroid is detrimental o those who eat the fish and thus prohibition of the use of these steroids has increased.
On the other hand, because salmon growth hormone does not remain inside the body of the fish after ingestion and because it has a species-specificity, as it is a protein of salmon itself, it is the most desirable material capable of increasing the efficiency of feed.
The present inventors have discovered that salmon growth hormone may be produced economically and in bulk in yeast or E. coli by gene manipulation technology.